Vash's Mask
by Ace Roth Nightengale
Summary: It's been a year, exactly, from when Vash told Roderich that he told him that he loved the Noble, and Vash has not talk to him after Roderich told him, but Vash can't get Roderich out of his head!
1. Chapter 1

"Big Broder?" Asked Lill from her spot on the edge of her brothers bed.  
"Mhm" he mumbled as she was the one stirring him from his sleep, "its your birthday today, Broder..."  
Oa great, thought Vash to him self, another one just like last year...Last year was a bad birthday for him, he had told Rode-Austria that he loved him...The damn noble had called him a child and reminded him that he was with Hungary. Well he wasn't a child then and he certainly wasn't now! But...Austria was no longer with hungary, now Austria was all by himself, should he tell bring the topic up with Austria again...or maybe was throwing a party for Vash this evening, she invited Austria, thinking that they were still friends, he hadn't had the heart to tell her that ever sense his last birthday when he had confessed his love to the Brunette, they had not talked.

"yes lilli today is my birthday, and we have a party tonight but how about a picnic for lunch just you and I?"

"yes that would be lovely Bruder! I will go make breakfast, oa! And your present is on the chest at the end of your bed...open it after I leave, ok?"

""Of course little one. Anything for you and I'm sure that I will love it." he said with a smile in his bright green eyes. Lilli smiled back a full and bright happy, smile. Then she left the room

After Lilli left the room, Vash started to get out of his pink frilled pajamas that lilli had given him one day for helping her out and buying her, her ribbon. He slipped on his green slacks, black tank top, his brown boots, but refrained from putting on his berret just yet. It took around a year for his berret to wear out, and Lilli knew this, so every year for his birthday she would throw him a ball, and make him a new white berret. He looked him self over in the mirror, his blonde hair fell just about half way down his neck, and went around in a smooth straight bob, in fact all of his hair was very manageable save what he called his curl, only a few countries knew about it and they were sworn to secrecy. His green eyes were dull and sad this morning, a bit darker then there usual bright green, he hated his birthday, just hated it! But he loved his little sisters efforts to make it special and different each year, this year it was a ball, with gowns and dancing, he didn't particularly like getting dressed up or dancing, but Lilli loved both and his birthday was one day that she felt she could make him happier than any other day, it was the one day a year that she could devote just to making her older brother happy. He really did feel that she didn't need to spend time making her happy, after all her just being his younger sister was more than enough for him. But she did like to throw parties for him and he useably ended up having a good time so why not?  
He went to the end of his bed to open the small, round, purple box, it was the exact color of Lilli's ribbon and she used it every year, because he liked it so much. Indeed it was a new berret! Fresh,white,clean, and smelled of Lilli, for she had spent weeks cleaning, carding, and finishing the wool in order to even be able to start constructing the berret. Vash quickly put on the berret in order to cover his curl and headed down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Vash, now with his new berret walked down the grand stair case, and walked in to the kitchen. The room was bright and airy, it had hard wood flooring with cabinets that were lighter in color than the dark floor, the counters were a dark black with slight flecks of silver in them. With the kitchen of tin one of the corners of the room behind a breakfast bar that went diagonally across the large room, and on the other side of the bar was the table, Lilli had set out an amazing breakfast of croissants , cheese, hot chocolate, and omelets .

"Well little one, this look amazing!"

"Dhank you Big Brouder!"

As they ate they talked about the up coming picnic, and ball. He complemented her on the craft of the berret and how each one is better than the last. She couldn't stop talking about how nice it will be to see Roderich and Hungary again, every time she said his name he felt as if he was being stabbed in the heart, but he kept a strait face for her.  
After breakfast he left Lilli to her gardening while her went down to his gin rage he pulled out his favorite gun, it was the fist gun he was given, a Glock, from Austria, he treasured the gun like no other, not only had the an that he loved given it to him, it was given to him before they had started to split apart from each other, before Austria got together with Prussia, and before he married Spain, and then Hungary. Austria probably forgot he had given Vash the gun.  
He brought the target mount forward and placed a plain target on it, it was just your standard orange fake body target, he flipped the switch to send it back. He took shot, after shot, pretending that the figure was that of fist Hungary, then Prussia, and finally Spain.

"B-Broder?" asked a hesitant and scared voice.

"WHAT!?" Vash turned around sharply forgetting himself in his rage. Tears were steaming down Lilli's face from being yelled at, Vash's face fell.  
"m-mien gott, Lilli...I-I'm so sorry, I dident think, well I wasn't thinking and thats the problem." he walked close to her fast and rapped her into a tight embrace, holding her, and petting her hair until she stopped crying.

"im sorry Lilli I just got so rapped up in my shooting, that I-I I dont know little one..."

"Its ok Big Broder" she said as she wiped the tears from her face."Can we go have our picnic now?"

"isn't it a touch early for lunch little one?"

"No Broder, its already past noon! You've been shooting for hours now..."

"Oa? Have I really, well then to the picnic we go."


	3. Chapter 3

Vash carried the picnic basket, while Lilli carried the blanket. They sat down under there favorite oak tree, and Lilli spread out the blanket and took the basket from her brother and placed the food out so that they could eat.

"Thank you Lilli, but you didn't need to set everything out I could have done it."

"No its ok, Big Broder, I made you your favorite!"

"Did you really Litch?"

"Yes Brouder, I made us sandwiches and chocolate!"

"Sounds great..."  
whats with Broder, though Lilli he had a distant look in his eyes, in fact he has been distant all day!

"Big Broder..."

"Yes Lilli?"

"Tell me the truth of why we haven't seen Roderich seance last year...Please?"

"Very well Lilli... I-I told Roderich that I loved him, and he...well he still thought of me as a child...or so he said..."

"Oa Broder, I knew that you loved him but, but I didn't know that you told him... Should I have not asked him to come tonight?"

"No Lilli, its fine that he is coming, lets just finish out picnic its getting late and then we have to get ready for the ball, ok?"

"Yes, Big Broder..." just then she rushed in to his arms hugging him tight while thoughts of his love raced through his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

It was that night a hour before the ball, Lilli was already down stairs all dressed in her elegant maroon floor length gown with a striped mask that matched her regular dress. Vash was still getting dressed, he had a stunning green jacket the same color as his regular one, but this one was a tail coat with gold trim,he had black pants that tucked neatly into his high brown boots, they had a slight heel to them no more than half an inch. He liked to appear taller than he was, although everyone new that he was short.  
Vash remembered that when he told Roderich, he had run into his arms and Vash's head fell directly above Roderich heart, he remembered it as if it was only moments ago, his head above Roddy's heart, himself breathing loudly, he had stood on his toes, in order to reach Roderich's ear so that he could whisper "I lover you" ever so quietly, and ever so quickly. Vash's heart tugged at the memory of what happened after he had told Roderich, he pushed him away and called him a child...  
He looked in the mirror for the second time that day. He eyes, dull, and sad, his hair smooth, blonde, with a curl, his slim face long with sadness.

"well Vash, you really are a mess aren't you?" he said to his reflection

Vash tugged his berret on and then slipped on a black mask with gold trim, it highlighted his green eyes, so that they went from the dark green back to there original bright green. There he was dressed. He looked himself over, yes despite his short stature, he was quite becoming, he spoused.  
He walked down the stairs, Lilli had called him, apparently the first guest had arrived. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he came face to face with purple eyes, brown hair and a marrizel.

"Hello Austria" Vash said with distain

"I am Roderich to my friends, Vash, and I thought you knew that..."

"Do not call me by my human name Austria!"

With that Vash stormed into the ballroom, and sat down at the main table.


	5. Chapter 5

Vash sat there in the ballroom, starring at all of the dancing figures swirling around the dance floor, the music was sweet and kind to his ears. He was glad that it wasn't Austria playing,Although he always had enjoyed the nobles music. But now even if it wasn't him playing it hurt to listen to the piano.

"Big Broder, whats wrong?"

"Its nothing Lilli, go back to dancing ok? I will join you soon"

Lilli looked at him with pleading in her eyes, it was clear that she wanted him to dance with her, and yet he dident look ready to move, so she dident dare say anything; and yet her brother knew exactly what she wanted

"Very well Lilli, I will dance with you for a little."

Vash stood up and took his sisters hand, leading her to the dance floor. When they reach it, he put one hand on her waist and held her hand with the other, they danced through a waltz. As they twirled Vash caught Roderich starring at him, "why would Austria be starring at me!?" Vash thought to himself.  
As the music died he returned Lilli to her friends, and then looked to see if the nobleman was still looking at him, "Why would he be looking at me" Vash thought again. Where was that high-riding noble!? As he thought about him, music started to flow through his mind, music that sounded very familiar...Then Vash realized that, no, in fact the music was not from his mind but from the room next door. Out of curiosity Vash walked out of the ballroom and into the next. There was the Austrian, siting up right, and playing the most beautiful of melodies. He took a step, but as his hard heeled shoe hit the cold marble floor, Roderich's fingers stopped playing, and he stood and faced the Swiss man.

"Switzerland, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your guests and your sister?"

"I can be where I like Austria...it is my house after all." said Vash sternly, he was surprised when there was no response from the Austrian, he was expecting that this last comment from him would start a augment between Roderich and him self; and even more to Vashs amazement the face of the taller man started turning red. "A-Austria? Are you ok, you look flushed." The swiss took a step forward coming with in a foot away from from the brunette, and putting a hand on to his head feeling for a temperature. 'What are you doing Vash!' thought the Swiss to himself ' you HATE this man for humiliating you! R-right?' Roderich's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Do you remember your last birthday?" asked the Austrian, causing Vash's face to turn bright red.

"O-of course...h-how could I forget?" He said quietly

"do you still feel the same about me?" Asked the brunette, causing Vash's face to turn even redder.

"o-of course I dont..." said the blonde, but it was quite obvious, at lest to Austria that he was lying. Roderich stepped closer to Vash." A-Austria what are you doing!?" said Vash with alarm.

"You are no longer a child Vash.."

"I told you n-" but before Vash could finish his sentence Austria was with in centimeters of the Swiss man's ear.

"I love you too..." said Roderich quietly in to Vash's ear, Switzerland's mouth opened in surprise and before he could protest, Austria's lips were pressed against his own, and he slowly slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Unknowingly Vash rapped his arms around Roderich's neck, standing on his toes (even in the heels) so that he could reach. When Austria pulled away, after what seemed like years, Vash's eyes were clouded over with lust. He wanted Roderich, no, he NEEDED his Roddy.  
Austria stood there, wondering if he had done the right thing, he did indeed love the Swiss man, but he had hurt him so much the year before, that he doubted that Vash could ever forgive him.

"R-Roderich?" said Vash hesitantly

"Yes Switzerland..."

"You can call me Vash now, I think." and with that he leaned forwards into Roderich's arms, after a moments pause, Roderich wrapped his arms around the shorter man, kissing his head. "And Roderich..."

"Yes, Vash?"

"It took you far to long to say it back..."


End file.
